


Mighty Spoon Cafe

by MelodyMilan



Series: Mighty Spoon Cafe [1]
Category: One Piece, One Piece AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyMilan/pseuds/MelodyMilan
Summary: A girl gets a job at Mighty Spoon Cafe. But the owner is eccentric and the customers are even weirder. The owner plays cards with his buddies each night, but who knows what goes on after hours. Well, this girl is going to, and she might be wishing she never did.
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mighty Spoon Cafe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870498
Kudos: 10





	1. The Invite

The sounds of music waved in and out of her ears as the blonde pushed in her earbuds securely. She had bright sea-green eyes, freckles, and a Monroe beauty mark on her upper right lip. Her lips were thin, her hair long and wavy was pulled into a ponytail that cascaded like a dark blonde waterfall to her middle back.

She was wearing a grey pullover hoodie, where her music earbuds were trailing to the pocket of. She often used the oversized hoodie to hide her muffin top. She wore skin-tight navy jeans that were a little too short, showing her formerly athletic legs and pale ankles. As she started to walk out into the drizzling morning rain, she didn't dare drag her black sneakered feet.

She was taking a quick morning walk, just walking, enjoying the relaxing beats of a song she didn't know the name of. Letting the sounds wave over her soul, soothing what would have been a dewy and damp morning into a relaxing stroll to reflect on how she was feeling and how the autumn air made her hair stand on end with anticipation.

Relaxing piano and soft drums filled her headphones, the voice of the singer pulling her into a comforting pace.

She took her walk uneventfully. Feeling her calves hurt from walking fast and uphill. She finally rounded on her favourite little place. A tiny coffee shop with room for about ten patrons. It had a tiny storefront but had plenty of space lengthwise rather than widthwise along the street. It was a warm maroon colour with handsome dark wood fixtures. The sign simply said 'Mighty Spoon' in a simple golden font that looked cursive but legible.

She gripped her Triforce covered purse and walked in, even though the sign said closed.

The shop had ironwork light fixtures and a tiny handsome counter closest to the front door. With a carried display case adorned in gold and brown accents. The sign behind the counter for drinks was on a simple chalkboard in 'Hot' or 'Cold' and 'Bite' columns, with their prices, neatly scrawled in the same font as the sign above the door.

The whole room was covered in warm inviting colours and small tables with comfortable armchairs or seats. All meeting a similar golden and warm theme of colours but all not from the same place.

Behind the counter was a blond man behind a tablet. Who looked up at the chime of the bell. The man’s eyes widened with glee, rather his eye, as the left side of his face was covered in a deep side bang. He wore spectacles that were covered by his hair. He wore a deep mustard yellow shirt with a clean black tie. His grin was infectious if it didn’t have a love-sick expression spreading over the rest of his visage. Everything from the man’s tie to his shoes high class, but he held himself like an everyman, it was endearing as the rest of him.

“Melody!” his voice crooned, putting down his cup and setting down the tablet he was reading. “It’s such a treat to see you every day!”

“Sanji, I work here,” she snorted to herself more than anything. He still treated her with such respect it was so sweet of him.

Melody walked to the radio they had in the back of the room and grabbed five new CDs from the top shelf. She opened the dish changer and replaced the CD’s from yesterday in their cases, set them up on the shelf and replaced them with the new ones she grabbed.

“Walked today, huh?” Sanji asked. When he didn’t hear her respond he said louder but in a kind voice. “I could have come and picked you up.”

Melody ran a hand through her hair. Sanji was just nice like that…too kind…even when she was interviewed for the place she could tell.

\--Flashback to a week ago—

“Hello, I’m here for the interview?” she had been early, the store wasn’t open yet so a girl with bright red-ish orange hair opened the door for her.

“Ah, you’re Melody?” she asked.

Melody just had nodded.

“Come on in,” she closed and locked the door behind them. “Would you like a drink?”

“Oh no thank you,” she shook her head politely as they made to a seat by the back.

“Nonsense,” she then let her take her seat and bustled to behind the counter, making a drink for the girl.

The woman came back with a man with blond hair following, his head down, his eyes looking over a file folder in front of him.

_He must be who I’m meeting._

“Thank you Nami-san,” he said and then he looked from the files to the blonde girl.

“I…” his eyes widened in surprise and he suppressed a grin dopey. “You’re absolutely beautiful, Melody. It’s truly a pleasure to meet you.”

“Sorry,” the girl called Nami said as she took a seat across from her, pulling the boss into the seat next to her. “He’s a bit dopey when it comes to beautiful young women. It’s not you, it’s really him.”

“Sure….” Melody gave a nervous grin. “I’m pleased to meet you two.”

“Oh not me,” Nami waved her hand and slid her the coffee she made her. “I’m the one you’re replacing actually.”

“Replacing?” Melody looked in surprise from the drink to the woman.

“Ah,” the woman chuckled and slid her boss his drink as well as he continued to make a goofy expression looking between the women. “I’ve got another job; I’m opening up a daycare with a good friend of mine who runs the library. Long story short, he needs another person to take care of the place with him and so far; you’re the best candidate with previous food industry experience.”

“Yes,” the man finally came to, it seemed. “Which means I must quiz you to see if you’re still top of your game! Call me Sanji!”

“Okay, Sanji…” she nodded.

“What is this?” he pulled out a glass item that had a stopper and a lid, with a handle and a spout.

“That’s a French press….” She said simply, confused by the question.

“Excellent,” he nodded. “Some customers request French press brewed coffee, and we supply.”

“Now, could you tell me what an affogato is?” he asked simply.

She blinked in surprise; she knew what it was she just never heard it called that in a long while.

“It’s espresso poured over ice cream.” She said, a little confused.

“How do you craft a cappuccino?” he asked.

“A third espresso, third steamed milk and a third foam…” she said, still confused by his quizzing methods.

“Why,” he announced dramatically. “Is it called a cappuccino?”

She blinked….she did also know that too. But these were more questions from an online quiz, than what she expected, like proper kitchen safety or customer related questions.

“It’s from the Capuchin monks robes in Italy…”

He looked like a proud father, his face scrunching into a lip bite. His curled brow furrowed inward as his eye scrunched shut.

“Beautiful,” he said softly. “I’m so proud…”

“What he means….” Nami looked annoyed. “Is if you have any concerns about learning anything new because you seem capable enough?”

“Not at all,” Melody smiled.

“Good,” she nodded, taking some notes. “Then we’ll just need some other information you haven’t already given.”

“Sure,” she handed over her wallet that had her ID in it so the Nami could write it down.

It happened suddenly. A bang rang through the room, making her ears ring and the whole group jumped in surprise.

The man at the counter had busted the door down, a wild glint in his eyes. Everything from the man’s nose to his grin was crooked and lopsided.

He was tall, taking up the whole of the entrance, his upper body built, his torso hanging from the Hawaiian shirt he had open. His whole outfit screamed ‘beach-bum’ from the shirt to the swim shorts to the sandals.

“You’re not welcome here,” Sanji said evenly. “I thought the cops had you under lock and key, Arlong?”

“Let out early by my buddies,” the man said, sneering as he swayed. He looked unsteady, drunk even. “I’m here for my girl so we can skip town.”

“Over my dead body,” Sanji raised his voice and stood up, getting between the man and Nami, even though the woman was still in shock.

“That can be arranged,” the man growled evenly.

“Hey,” Melody stood up. “Back off, you’re trespassing.”

 _What are you doing?_ Her body screamed at her. _This isn’t your fight! Stop making things up your only going to get the brute angry!_

The man threw his head back, his black hair tossing from his headband.

“Hahahaha!” he howled. “You’re a cute one, didn’t he give you the memo? This is my turf.”

“Not anymore, Arlong,” Sanji got closer to her, putting himself between her and the man.

“Out of my way, loser,” the man leapt at Sanji, fist raised.

It happened in one fell swoop. The man’s hand went out and Sanji’s leg shot up, high kicking the man hard in the jaw.

The man flung his head back with a snap and he fell flat on his back.

Then as the man was on his back, Sanji took out his cellphone and made a call.

“Hi, yes,” he said evenly. “I need the police as soon as possible. Yes. 123 East Blue Street. Yes, he’s here again, but he’s out cold for now. Urgently please.”

He then walked to the front, closed the door and threw the knocked-out man onto the table. Before bustling behind the counter and returning to the women.

“Nami, Melody are you two alright?”

“Fine,” Nami mumbled, stunned at the man sprawled two tables away from them. “I can’t believe he got out.” She borderline whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Sanji smiled weakly to Melody. “Not how you imagined your interview, I apologize. He’s a repeat angry customer….he shouldn’t be a problem.”

“That took a lot of guts,” Nami mumbled as Sanji brought Nami a hot cup of coffee. “Do you even know who that is?”

“No,” she admitted, a little embarrassed, then jokingly said. “What is he a big mafia guy?”

Their eyes collectively widened at her.

“He is…” Sanji said softly. “He’s a human trafficker and a weapon smuggler for the area.”

“What?!” she gasped in surprise. She had no idea their town had such a scene right under her nose. _Do they_ _have a human trafficking ring in town?_

Nami took a steadying breath and showed her tattoo on her upper arm.

“This is covering the mark he made on me,” she hissed angrily at the man even though he was out cold. “He likes girls with a bite he says….”

The redhead paled and bowed her head to Melody.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t---”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Melody said before she could stop herself. “Don’t you dare apologize for speaking about the horrors that happen to you. People like him don’t deserve to be pardoned. I’m sorry that he returned and forced you to share with me.”

Nami gave her a weak smile, clearly surprised.

“Thank you,” she then politely sipped her coffee, her hand shaking, gaze locked on the intruder.

Red and blue lights form outside flashed for a bit before coming to a stop, four men came out of the police cars, all in uniform.

“Oi! Oii!!” came a loud calling from a man about her height as he came tumbling in from the street. “Got a sandwich for me, Sanji-san!!”

The man was wearing a police uniform, however apart from the scar on his cheek he had the biggest grin and boyish smile. Even wide innocent eyes that shone with excitement.

“Luffy we aren’t here for the food!” came the shouting of a taller officer with vibrant green hair and scar over his right eye. “Let’s bag this asshole!”

“Language!” came a towering nine-foot black gentleman from the back of the room, also in uniform, but with the slenderest form and a tight afro, he wore black-out sunglasses and a bright grin. “There are ladies present Zoro!”

“Oi, oi, OI!!” the officer with short black hair, a trim goatee and side-burns was already cuffing the offender. “I’ve already done it so let’s get going we can goof around after hours.” He looked deeply unimpressed.

“Lawwww….” Whined the one named Luffy.

“Eh?” the officer named Law, glared at the one named Luffy. “We can come back later…”

“Fiiiiineee….” The boy whined and slumped shoulder trudged back to the car.

“Sorry about him,” came the voice of the green-haired Zoro. “Officer Monkey is kinda a one-track mind. It’s like he never left high school.”

“See you for cards after hours then?” Sanji said evenly. “Robin is coming with Franky too.”

“Yep,” Zoro nodded and turned to Law. “You cranky?”

Law glared at the green-haired man. “If I can I’ll be there.”

“You know I’ll be present,” said the tall man with a bow.

“See you after boys,” Nami gave a small wave, getting up to take her coffee cup to the back room, obviously where the kitchen was placed.

“Later Nami,” the officers chorused sounding pleased.

The room cleared and the officers sped off, lights and sirens going.

“So, I understand if that man made you second guess working here, but if not;” Sanji had his hands in his pant pockets and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. “How soon can you start?”

He had a kind smile with a soft gaze, even if his teeth we clamped on the vice of comfort he didn’t show he was stressed at all.

“I—” she was taken aback, everything happened so quickly she forgot this was an interview. “Um, t-tomorrow.”

“Excellent.” He smiled wider and took the notes in place of where Nami was seated before. “We open from nine till three every day but Monday and Tuesday, those days are for deep cleaning and restocking. You are free on those days so long as they don’t rest on the last day of the month. At three on the last days of the month, we have a meeting with drinks and food on the house and discuss the profit of the month and the plan for the next month. You’ll be working alongside myself and Vivi, she’s a part-time worker, she’s in her mostly off pay.”

“She volunteers?” Melody was so confused.

“Yes,” he smiled. “She’s working in politics, so she offers to come to work here again seeing as she did through-out college as a thank you for us helping her through those times.”

“How many people do you know?” she asked surprised.

“More than you’d think,” the man gave her a proud grin, handing back her wallet and ID. “Dress code is free so long as it’s not swimwear or undergarments, or could be mistaken as swimwear or undergarments.”

“T-thank you...Sanji sir.”

“Oh please,” he shook his head. “Just Sanji.”

End of Flashback—

The smooth jazzy beat of the song she started playing.

“Sanji,” she sighed, continuing their conversation as she rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie and changed her shoes to her indoor pair she left in the kitchen. “You live above the cafe, and the weather was nice this morning, I don’t mind walking.”

“Nonsense,” he waved a hand, putting the tablet away and heading to her. “It’d be lovely to have you not have to walk when you’re on your feet all day.”

“I’m fine,” she shook her head, knowing the man wasn’t listening.

She tied up her black waste-high apron, full of her notebook and her pencils.

She then walked to the back of the kitchen and threw her shoe by the back door and retied her hair up, it had come a bit loose from her walk.

Sanji had followed her into the kitchen to retrieve his baked goods from the oven. He was boiling some water on the stove for the morning run of tea goer’s.

Today was a Wednesday, so that meant Nami and Robin would be in. Robin loved a chai on her way to the library and Nami would normally get a cappuccino with sugar.

Sanji set the baked good on the counter and worked on getting them plated into a decorative cooling rack he could set in the display our front.

Melody took the teapot that already had hot water in it and dumped it into the sink.

Sanji insisted they warm the pot before pouring the tea into it.

They would probably have a max of three tea drinkers that day. So Melody added four black tea bags to the empty teapot.

 _One for each person drinking and one for the pot itself._ Sanji had said on her first day.

She wrapped the pot in a decorative cozy that looked like a knitted rose bush. It was a gift from Vivi, she liked buying cute seasonal things for the shop.

Sanji headed to the front display and as he went she heard him turn on the coffee pot and start the steamer to get it heated for any espresso coffee.

She waited for the water. Taking it off the heat and letting it settle for a moment before pouring it into the teapot and bringing it to the front of the shop.

Sanji was checking the paper compostable cup stacks out front. She checked the time. 2 minutes till opening.

Robin was already at the door. Looking over her cellphone.

Melody headed over and opened the door for the woman, not changing the sign.

“Robin, it’s good to see you.”

“ROBIN SAN!!” Sanji swooned like he was seeing her for the first time.

The woman was an elegant beauty. An older librarian, with a coy smile at all times. She slid her sunglasses up into her long ebony locks, her skin alabaster with a kiss of a tan. If the woman wasn’t so neck-deep in books she could have been a model. A perfectly straight and angular nose and jaw. Her crystal blue eyes pierced your soul.

“Good morning, Melody, Sanji.” She smiled, adjusting her bag. “Could you make my tea iced today, it’s going to be a hot one today.”

Melody nodded and busied herself with the tea behind the counter. Grabbing a mortar and pestle.

“We missed you on Monday,” Sanji said to the woman, ringing up her order. “Luffy was complaining that he can’t win without you helping him.”

The woman chuckled heartily as she paid with Sanji.

“The poor boy will never win,” she shook her head. Perfect waterfall of hair following her perfect motions. “The sooner he realizes the sooner we switch games.”

“Like that will happen.” Sanji shook his head. “He’ll always start with Go-Fish.”

_2 cloves, 1 cardamom pod, a pinch of whole black pepper and shaving of ginger._

Melody ground up the mix in the mortar, then carefully dumped it into a takeaway cup with some ice cubes on top to keep the mix from rising. She poured some milk over top and then slid a stick of cinnamon in before carefully pouring the black tea over the mix, finally stirring a spoonful of brown sugar into the mix with the cinnamon stick.

“Beautiful,” Robin smiled as she was handed the drink.

The woman paused and took a polite sip, a grin hitting her face.

“Perfect as usual you two.” Robin grinned genuinely at the two behind the counter. “Will we see you tonight Melody? You’re welcome to join.”

“I’m not much of a gambler…” she mumbled, knowing Robin always wanted to invite her to the card games Sanji held in his apartment upstairs. She conveniently always was busy when Robin was by.

“So?” Robin smiled. “You could always benefit by some time from home, with new people and you don’t have to bet. That’s just for the boys and Nami-san.”

_I guess one night wouldn’t hurt._

“I can make it tonight I guess.” She said half-heartedly.

“Excellent,” Robin smiled brilliantly. “I’ll save you a spot.”

The woman then nodded and headed out. Turning the sign to open as she left.

_Shit, I’m going to feel bad if I flake out now!_

She let out a heavy sigh and they started prepping and cleaning. She busted some tables and they got a few customers every hour or so.

They were on a bit of a ‘side street’. Grand Line Avenue was around the corner from them, but there were higher class and more visible shops down the road. They had some traffic, but mostly from driving vehicles.

Nami came while Melody was on break, having her lunch. So naturally, the red-head butted her head in.

“Morning Mel-ody!” she sing-sung the way Sanji would. “It’s good to hear you’re joining us tonight.”

“Huh?” she was taken aback for a moment. “Oh, right, cards.”

“What can I put you down for?” Nami took out her cellphone.

“What gambling?” Melody shook her head, setting her sandwich down. “I don’t gamble, sorry.”

“Aw, party pooper,” Nami teased and shook her head with an eye roll. “I mean drinks.”

“Drinks?” Melody seemed surprised.

“Yes,” Nami chuckled and sat on the counter next to her sandwich. “I buy the drinks each night and Luffy is mostly the one who pays for them by gambling and losing.”

“Um…” Melody felt embarrassed. “I’m a lightweight, so I don’t really drink, besides the last time I drank till drunk I was an angry and accusing drinker…I’m not feeling like ruining everyone’s night.”

Nami let out a light sigh and typed something quickly on her phone.

“Fine,” she shook her head. “Means more for me and Zoro I guess….”

“W-who alls going to be there?” Melody asked.

“Oh the whole gang,” Nami chuckled. “We kind of spread all over Sanji’s apartment, save for his bedroom. We play video games, or cards or poker, or drinking games on weekends.”

_That didn’t sound too bad, she could mess up in some video games._

“Okay,” she still wasn’t answering the question. “Um…dress code?”

“Oh hell no,” Nami laughed. “We come to Sanji’s so there isn’t one. Wear that, wear your comfy shit. Things you don’t mind loosing in case it gets too rowdy and it turns into strip poker.” She teased and gave her a salute on the way out.

She blinked in surprise.

_What kind of party is this going to be? Strip poker with my BOSS! What did I sign up for??_

* * *

She was finally locking up the place with Sanji when he stopped her.

“Let me drive you home if you’re going to change that is.” Sanji bowed politely.

“Oh not at all,” she shook her head. “I’m comfy so I’m fine wearing work clothes.”

He nodded and headed to the back of the store, there was a door in the kitchen that said. _V. Sanji_ with the V crossed to look like an X,

She followed the man quietly up the stairs.

He opened the door to a living room part kitchen. The kitchen had a little island and was just as immaculate as the kitchen downstairs. The living room had a tv and some old gaming consoles on it. The room was huge but there was more; a hallway to three doors, one was open showing a bathroom but the other two were closed.

“Make yourself at home.”

* * *


	2. An Unforgettable Luncheon or...Dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, let me know how you're liking the story. Yes, this is Hella modern AU.
> 
> And yes, a large chunk of the first few chapters are going to be everyone warming up to Melody and such.   
> There's much of a night to spend and it's only like four pm that they start eating. So buckle up!

Sanji took zero time changing from inviting to full-on host mode.

The man turned on his radio, playing a local station that Melody usually didn’t listen to that had upbeat music, regardless of popularity. The music often changed from either club music with heavy beats for drinking and moshing to upbeat jazzy background music for dancing.

“You’re not drinking tonight?” Sanji asked, making conversation. “It’s the middle of summer so are you up for lemonade?”

“Actually yes,” she smiled and looked over his living room as Sanji made to the kitchen, setting a basket of lemons on his counter.

“I’m going to make a whole batch so if you’d like to start cutting up, be my guest,” he gave her a genuine smile as he backed up out of the room. “I just need to change before everyone arrives.”

“Oh,” she nodded. “Go ahead, I’ll cut up then.”

“Knives on the wall,” he nodded to the magnetic strip above the counter. “Be right back.”

She got to it, washing her hands and giving the lemons a little rinse after. She set them on the cutting board one by one and sliced them in half, careful not to go too fast or squeeze the lemons too hard.

As she sliced Sanji returned in a button-down with a fun print, it looked like he also changed into blue slacks that matched the pattern on the shirt.

“Snazzy boss,” she smiled genuinely at him.

“Thanks, Mel-sannnnn,” he swooned with a bright grin as he set to clearing off the table of some folders and setting them in a drawer in the living room.

“I think I’m done.” she gestured to the lemons, nodding her head comfortably to the beat of the song that was currently playing.

“Oh, excellent, thank you,” he clasped his hands together and came over himself to wash his hands.

There was a loud ringing that wasn’t coming from the radio.

“Ooops that’s me,” he turned the radio down quickly and then grabbed his phone from his back pocket. “Ello, Sanji here!”

There was a pause as the other end spoke.

“Oh right,” Sanji pulled his head from the cellphone. “You don’t have any food allergies, do you Mel-san?”

“Um, no,” she shrugged, a little confused. “I get gassy from cheese….but I should be okay with anything.”

“She says she’s good,” Sanji said into the receiver. There was a familiar voice whooping on the other end far off.

Sanji chuckled and said; “I’ll see you soon, guys!”

He shook his head and hung up, turning the music back to a respectable, background volume.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “The guys are grabbing grub this time, they wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get sick off anything.”

He continued to wash his hands and dry them off as he spoke.

“F-food,” she was a little embarrassed. She didn’t want anyone spending money on her behalf. “Oh, I don’t need---”

“Nonsense,” Sanji shook his hand as he hung up his towel and grabbed some strawberries from his fridge. “It’s for the whole group, just didn’t want you to feel left out.”

He started cutting up the berries from another board and setting them into a blender he had cleaned and prepped on the counter. She watched a little.

“You don’t have to,” he said softly. “But if you want to squeeze the lemons, I’d love the extra hand.”

She felt embarrassed again. This time for just watching.

She nodded and quietly grabbed the juicer he had on the counter, one that you pressed the fruit into and it caught the juice underneath.

Melody was a bit of an observer, meaning she caught herself people watching often. She also hated feeling like a burden. She was just digging herself a hole a little.

Watching the handsome, strong gentleman as he cut up and diced the fruit next to her artfully, years of practice in his knife and his hands. She didn’t have a crush, but the excuse of art history she had made her love watching the expression Sanji put into everything he did. Especially when it came to the kitchen.

Melody started squeezing the lemons into the giant pitcher Sanji had slid onto the counter. It took no time at all to be full of lemon juice.

“Do you want a bubbly drink or a proper lemonade?” Sanji asked as he slid the garbage from the strawberries under his sink in a compost bin.

“I’ll defer to the taste of my host.” She said, being honest she didn’t want the man to go out of his way too much.

“How polite my dear,” he grinned. “As expected of you.”

He set the blender to go and then grabbed a bottle of lemon-lime soda from his fridge.

“They’ll use this later for mixed drinks,” Sanji explained himself. “I can divide it so you get it straight, no booze.”

“Thank you, boss,” cleaned her hands off and sat down.

Sanji then grabbed the rinds of the lemons and started grating them up. He did this often whenever anyone purchased a lemonade green tea at the shop below. He would shred the rinds for lemon squares or muffins. He put the shavings in a bag and set them in his fridge. He then poured the soda into the lemon juice and then grabbed the berry blend and poured it into the pitcher as well. It made a brilliant pink lemonade look, the bubbles fizzing gently in the glass.

“A glass, mademoiselle?” he smiled brilliantly.

“Certainly,” she smiled as he poured her a glass and then poured an amount into another pitcher for her later, she presumed. “Thank you, boss—”

“You don’t need to keep calling me ‘boss’,” he smiled at her as he handed her her lemonade with a cute striped paper straw.

There was a knocking that interrupted the music.

Melody oriented herself a bit so she could see the door as Sanji opened for the guests.

She only noticed when he opened the door that there was another door across from his on the landing that looked like it led to the outside. At that door were a few familiar faces.

Nami was grinning at the entrance, sunglasses up in her long brilliant locks. Robin was behind her, similarly smiling wide.

“You made it!” the ladies chorused happily, Nami with way more enthusiasm.

They made their way in as Sanji shut the door behind them.

“It’d be rude to make a promise and then not show,” Melody pointed out. “Good to see you two again, you know; outside of the café.”

The ladies took off their heeled shoes and slipped onto some slippers Sanji had provided at the door for them. Melody herself had settled on staying in her purple and grey striped socks.

The girls were dressed as if they had just left the beach, Nami in a blue crop top that showed her mid-drift, and jean shorts. Robin was more modest; a loose violet wavy dress that flowed to the floor but had a leg slip to her upper thigh. The top was like a halter top, showing her long beautiful arms, but covering her chest.

The ladies made her feel like she might seem too covered now. But Sanji’s apartment was a comfortable temperature so she wasn’t even a little warm in her rolled-up sweater and jeans.

“Drink’s my ladies?” Sanji had brought over two drinks to the women. He had them on a platter of sorts. Both had cute straws, Nami’s however had a ridiculous oversized umbrella and slice of fruit in hers.

_Wait, when did he return to the kitchen and back? And that drink is just as ridiculous as Nami and Sanji together…_

“Busy day?” Robin asked conversationally, hanging her purse at the door as if she lived there. Melody had set hers on the table near there.

“Bustling as usual,” Sanji smiled brightly, busying himself with tidying up his kitchen to its immaculate cleanliness.

_What are his versions of busy or dead then? That was quiet as usual._ She wondered.

“Oh my god,” Nami sat down. “We had a ringer, tell 'em, Robin.”

Nami kicked up her heels as she leaned into the lounger Sanji had in the corner of the room by the door.

Robin chuckled a little and sat at the table with Melody, positioning herself so she could talk to Melody and Sanji.

“Oh it’s nothing,” she chuckled humorously. “We have this little trouble-maker named Mocha who’s being a little bratty today in Nami’s reading circle. Today she punched little Doran so hard we couldn’t get him to stop crying. And his cry made her cry. We had to call both their parents.”

“Oh my god,” Nami laughed softly. “The poor boy was fine, he was just so surprised he was hit by his best friend he couldn’t stop crying. She thought she was giving him a playful shove.”

There was more knocking at the door, this time the knock was less polite.

Sanji got up and headed to answer.

The door barely opened and one of the police officers from the day she interviewed poked his head through, a wide grin adorning his boyish face.

“NAMI! ROBIN! NEW GIRL!!” he boomed happily. “It’s PARTY TIME!!!”

“Thank god, the neighbours like me,” Sanji grumbled.

“Thank god we like you,” the green-haired police office said as he walked in too.

The boyish faced officer had a vivid red Hawaiian shirt on, sandals that he quickly flipped off and slid on a pair from the door, and some baggy jean shorts.

“Shut up, moss-head!”

“Shit-cook,” the green man shot back and kicked off his sneakers. He wasn’t wearing summer-wear like the rest of them. _Thank god, I’m not the only one!_ He wore a green t-shirt that had a non-descript logo on it and black skinny jeans.

“Hey, you’re the girl from the arrest a few weeks back,” the green-haired man closed the door behind him and walked over with a ‘dude bro’ chin nod. “I’m Zoro, my work partner there is Luffy.”

“Melody,” she said returning the nod. “I work downstairs.”

“Ah,” Zoro turned to the blonde. “So you had her replace Nami?”

“She was the only one qualified,” Nami laughed politely as she sat up. “No offence of course.”

“Oh, none taken,” Melody nodded.

“Hey,” Sanji asked suddenly. “Who’s bringing the food?”

“Oh, Usopp and Franky,” Zoro said, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “They had us call on our way over. Where’s the rest of the booze?”

“I’m waiting for everyone to help bring it up,” Nami said, tilting her nose up at Zoro.

“It’s going to go bad in the back of your car!” Zoro said loudly. “I thought you were getting some cream drinks too, that shit will curdle in your trunk!”

“Then go get it yourself!” Nami threw her car keys at the greeny.

“Sanji, help me,” Zoro said, snagging the keys midair and setting his beer down. Heading back for the door.

“Get it yourself, looser,” the blonde grumbled into his drink he had made himself. Having gotten Luffy something to drink too.

“Sanji, please,” Nami asked politely.

“Anything for you my sweet!!~” the man did a full one-eighty and set his drink down. Heading to the door after Zoro.

There was a beat of everyone chuckling at the exchange.

“Sooooooo,” Luffy was swinging on the couch arm, swaying back and forth as he looked over at Melody. “Are you joining our gang?”

Melody almost spat out her drink.

“Gang?” she wiped her mouth.

_Aren’t these guys cops!?!?_

“Turn of phrase,” Robin spoke up. “He calls the group of us our ‘gang’. Kind of stuck around from school.”

“Wait, school?” she looked surprised at Robin, who looked like she was everyone's big sister, and often acted motherly even. “How long has everyone been friends? And how old is everyone?”

“Well, Brook is the oldest,” Robin said.

“He’s like a hundred!” Luffy shouted out, bouncing out of his seat and grabbing a controller from the tv.

He immediately turned on a video game and started smashing buttons violently.

“He’s thirty-eight,” Robin shook her head with a chuckled. “Then Franky is next, he’s thirty-six. Then I’m thirty,” the woman pointed to herself. “Nami is—”

“Twenty biiitch!” the girl chuckled. “Thank god drinking age here is eighteen huh?” the girl winked at Melody.

“Luffy here is nineteen,” Robin had chuckled at Nami’s little outburst. “How Zoro and Sanji are twenty-one, and Usopp is nineteen as well. Chopper won’t be joining us, but he’s seventeen.”

“That’s a pretty big age gap,” Melody was surprised.

“Well Brook joined through Luffy at work,” Nami said. “Robin brought Franky along seeing as they’re dating. Zoro was best buddies with Luffy in high school. He sucked me along, along with Sanji and Usopp into our little group. Chopper too. I miss him.”

“Where's Chopper, if you don’t mind—”

“Oh not at all,” Nami waved her hand, sipping her drink. “His dad has him back home up North East for a bit before he goes into his doctorate.”

“Ah,” Melody nodded. “Who else is joining us then?”

“Well, just the three boys tonight,” Nami said sitting up a bit. “Brook got called away to his adoring fans, so we can meet up with him later tonight.”

“Fans?” she asked, curious about their big group.

“Ah,” Robin smirked widely and mischievously. “He has a one-man band on the side.”

“A band!!” Melody’s eyes widened in surprise. “And he’s a cop!”

“Actually,” Zoro butted in. “He’s part-time at the precinct.”

_Holy shit!_

She wouldn’t have even known it was Zoro if she hadn’t noticed his voice. He was carrying at least a dozen boxes in front of him so all you could see was his hands and legs.

“Move it moss-head!” came Sanji from behind. Just as box laden as the other man.

“Need a hand?” Melody jumped up, making room for them to set the boxes down in the kitchen.

“No thanks,” Zoro grunted throwing the drinks unceremoniously onto the kitchen table. “Here.”

He helped Sanji with his boxes.

_Huh, despite their bickering they work well._

“Anyone hungry!” came a loud booming from the front door.

“FOoooD!!” shouted Luffy like a hungry teen.

There in the doorway, laden with takeout bags was an extremely long-nosed man at the door. He was super tanned, he could have been a different ethnicity from the majority of the group. But if he was a mixed kid she couldn’t place his parents on a map. His black bushy hair was tied back with a red bandana, he wore a vibrant blue graphic tee and brown cargo pants.

Behind him was a behemoth of a man.

He was built like a Hercules, a wrestler and a body-builder all in one. He was significantly taller than most of the group. But nowhere near Brook’s height from what she remembered of the thin lanky man. He wore an open Hawaiian shirt, and…..tight pants that looked like they didn’t belong on him. His hair was in an over the top blue pompadour, and he had sunglasses on.

“Hey everyone!!!” the blue-haired man boomed.

“Franky, Usopp!” Sanji smiled, helping the men get the food off their shoulders.

“Whoa,” who she assumed was Usopp's eyes narrowed suspiciously as his gaze met Melody’s. “New girl.”

“Franky, Usopp,” Robin said, getting up and kissing the blue-haired man on the cheek. “This is Melody-san. Sanji’s new barista.”

“Nice to meet ya!” the blue-haired man thumbs-uped her. “I’m Franky,” he then pounded Ussop on the arm with a playful punch. “This squirt is Usopp.”

“Hey, I’m no squirt!” the Usopp boomed, puffing out his chest. “I’ve got a mountain of followers and admirers.”

Melody chuckled at the exchange. Everyone was just as lively as she expected. Then something clicked Nami had said earlier.

“Wait,” she asked, the redhead as the exchanges happened around her. “You said three, who else are we waiting on?”

“Oh,” Nami smiled. “Law, he joins once in a while though. He’s not part of the ‘crew’, or at least he pretends he isn’t. If you ask any of us he’s in. Same with a whole bunch of people. But we don’t get into parties much outside of our little group here.”

“Oh,” Melody smiled, understanding. “I get it.”

“Foods ready!” Sanji announced. “Luffy you only get one serving until everyone’s had their fill.”

“Starting without me?” came a calm, cool voice from the entryway.

Closing and locking the door behind him was the last unaccounted-for officer from the other day. He was dressed in a yellow and black trimmed shirt that had a black lightning bolt on as the design. He wore black jeans and was kicking off sneakers. He put a distinct black and white spotted hat on the hook by the door.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Zoro said sarcastically. “Did Smoker give you that hard of a time?”

“No,” the man shrugged. “Corazon gave me a call about….” His eyes glanced over Melody, who was still awkwardly in the hallway having moved out of the way of the booze in the kitchen. “Uncle…” He spoke up a little. “Umm, I’m sorry who’s this?”

“Oh,” Nami said, taking the refill of her drink and plate of food from Sanji. “Melody, Law. Law this is Mel.”

“Howdy,” Melody gave him a little two-fingered salute.

“Nice to meet you,” Law titled his head as if he were pondering her. “You were there a few weeks back when we made that arrest downstairs, right?”

“Yeah…” Melody smiled awkwardly. Thankfully Nami was in full conversation with Usopp, so the poor girl wasn’t re-reminded of that bloke ‘Arm-long’ or whatever. “I work for Sanji’s café now.”

“Ah,” he smiled politely. “You’re the one who made those coffees for us.”

“Huh?” she seemed surprised.

“Every night,” he said. “Sanji asked you to brew one last batch for the evening drinks up here. Nami and a few of us were having coffee-liquor shots or Irish coffee for the next day with that.”

_Right!_ She forgot for about the first week she worked there that Sanji had her brew some coffee before they closed and headed home. He would thank her and take it upstairs when she left. She assumed he drank it before coming downstairs the next morning or that Sanji had a roommate that worked different shifts and needed the coffee.

“If I ever stop by with the team, I take mine black,” he gave her a smirk.

_Whoa, he’s way more friendly than when I first met him. Wonder why---_

“Torao! New girl!” Luffy howled from the other end of the room, which wasn’t far. “COME EAT!”

And the look of peace and pleasantry left Law’s face, and in its place, complete and utter disappointment and exhaustion.

_Ah, so Luffy annoys him._

“I know,” Law grumbled, heading to the food. “Please stop calling me that.”

Melody held back a smile and grabbed her food. She grabbed the pizza and chicken wings they had bought, filling a plate with a piece of each. She noticed that Luffy, who was stuffing his face, and Zoro had huge mounds of food in front of them. What she expected body-builders to eat

“Yeah, they eat a lot,” Nami chuckled. Sipping a cherry red drink that stunk like booze. “A lot of the guys do actually.”

Most of the conversations died down as the guys chowed down ravenously, except Law and Sanji who took their time.

“So,” Melody leaned against the back of the couch, far from the spray of spit from the boys choking down their food. “How does everyone know each other again? Robin, I think you started to explain.”

Robin set down her knife and fork to sip her drink and nodded.

“A moment, first,” she gracefully patted her face like royalty. "You asked all our ages if you don't mind; how old are you?"

Melody was honestly a little embarrassed. "I'm kinda smack dab in the middle..." she shrugged. "I'm twenty-four."

"No shit," Sanji's eyes widened. "You're so young!"

She squinted at him.

"My boss is younger than me..." she huffed. "I don't know how I should feel."

Robin chuckled at her misfortune.

"Huh," Law spoke up. "So you're closer to my age than these losers, I'm twenty-seven."

She seemed surprised, he was kind of an outlier like her then. Not quite twenties like the rest of them but not quite thirty-something like the others.

“Alright then," Robin leaned onto her hands. "Zoro and Luffy go way back to high school. It was like six years ago?”

Zoro only nodded before taking a swig of beer.

“Shortly after they got me wrung into their mess,” Nami chuckled nervously. “I was a bit of an bitch in high school. It got me into trouble a lot, then Usopp kind of got roped in by virtue of us getting into his business in his home neighbourhood.”

“Thanks for that,” Usopp snorted sarcastically, with his mouth full, at least he was covering his mouth, unlike Luffy who was chewing loudly.

“Anytime,” Nami laughed. “Then Sanji took notice of our bullshit, Luffy stuck up for his old man’s dinner.”

“If we ever swing back to East Blue Village,” Sanji smiled proudly. “Let us take you to Baratie, I know Zeff would just love to hear about how we’re doing.”

“Wait,” she blinked. “There’s a place named after the street?”

“Yeah, it’s way out,” Nami shrugged. “It’s like a full seven-hour drive, most of us are from there.”

“Yeah, but for me,” Law laughed. “I’m from North Blue City.”

“Holy shit,” Melody sat up. “No way, I was born there!”

Law blinked in surprise.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Melody smiled genuinely. “My grandma owns a farm up there still, and like half of my blood relatives still live there. That’s like a full eight-hour drive!”

“No shit,” Law smirked. “My parents might have delivered you.”

“I was born with a midwife,” Melody shrugged. “I doubt it.”

“Ah, shit,” he chuckled, seemingly amused by it. “You should meet my mates, they’re all from North too.”

“Sure,” Melody shrugged. “I don’t remember it well though…”

He shrugged and bit into his pizza, an amused glint in his eye.

“Is anyone from Grand Line City?” Melody asked.

“Me,” Franky smirked, raising a beefy arm, swallowing his food. “Born and raised baby, down in Water Seven District.”

“Whoa,” Melody blinked. “That’s way downtown.”

He shrugged. “Eh, pops did good with his work, we had to stay where the business was.”

“So,” Nami continued, interrupting Franky. “We all came to Grand Line U for school after graduation. One after the other; Sanji for Culinary School, Zoro on a scholarship---”

“That would have gone nowhere if Luffy didn’t pound into his head to become a cop,” Sanji snorted into his plate as he sat up.

“Shut it, shit cook,” Zoro said from his beer, his cheeks red.

“Bite me, moss head.” Sanji grabbed himself another slice.

“Anyway,” Nami rolled her eyes. “I came here for a business scholarship, Luffy followed for police services, and Usopp for engineering.”

The tanned man flexed his muscles visible in his blue shirt.

“I work on machines and cars with Franky here now,” Usopp smirked. “Tinkering and fixing anything that comes our way. With where we are though,” he shrugged. “We still get mostly boats.”

Nami rolled her eyes again, sipping her drink, a smirk shadowing her lips.

“So,” she pointed to the majority of them. “Did you guys meet Franky and Robin though Usopp working at the shop ooor….?”

“Oh no,” Robin smiled. “We actually got together downstairs for the first time.”

“Yeah,” Nami smiled sentiment glossing her face over. “Downstairs used to be---”

“Blueno’s Bar,” Franky boomed proudly. “It used to be a hopping joint for kids wanting to get off the beaten path and regular pub crawl on Grand Line Avenue.”

“It was a trash heap,” Robin laughed. “But Blueno was before us, he went way under before we met up here.”

“It was the Florian Triangle when we were going,” Nami chuckled. “Stupid really, it had a dumb tropical vibe, and most locals still called it Blueno’s.”

“Now that it’s a café,” Sanji interrupted. “People don’t confuse it as often.”

“Wait,” Melody laughed, choking on her drink. “Downstairs used to be a dirty stinky bar?”

“I know right,” Sanji laughed. “Rejui and I did a number on this place.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Melody blinked.

“So,” Robin shook her head. “Long story short; I was in here, trying to talk to my boss at the time. He ran the place behind the scenes….I wanted out….Luffy and his crew heard the commotion from Croc—they came to my aid, and bam, best buddies since.”

Robin gave Luffy a warm smile.

“We came here for the next couple of weeks after the cops cleaned out the place,” Nami chuckled affectionately. “By that time they changed owners, and Robin met Franky.”

“Like sparks in an engine, baby!” Franky whooped and leaned over the table to kiss Robin chastely on the lips. “Whoa, the best day of my life!”

Robin chuckled.

“It became our favourite hang out,” Robin shrugged. “Forced me to go back to school and get into the Library technician position I wanted.”

“Annnddd,” Usopp smiled, holding chicken wings over his head like a drummer about to start a solo. “One night, before graduating we come in and like a glimmer hanging in the fog; Soul KING is playing in our bar!”

“Soul King is Brook’s stage name.” Nami chuckled and leaned towards Melody, grabbing another slice of pizza off of Sanji's plate, who looked all to happy to give it up.

“It was such a good night,” Robin mused happily. “We all promised that day to come by whenever he played. And Luffy wore him down enough into becoming buddies with him. And when he found out Brook was a cop…” Robin shook her head, leaning on her arm. “It was game over.”

“Then,” Law took a heavy sigh. “This dork was graduated,” he jabbed his half-eaten pizza to Luffy. “And it was game over for me next as he joined our precinct. He thought I was ‘soooo cool’, being a drop-out doc.”

“Drop out?” she blinked.

“Eh,” he shrugged. “Next time. It’s a little morbid.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Melody nodded, sensing it was probably a sensitive subject.

_So the place was a bar for a long time….then how—_

“When did this place become a café, then?” she asked. Finishing her drink and setting her plate on the counter on top of the other dirty ones.


	3. Join My Crew

“Ah the Café,” Sanji smirked and started loading plates into the dishwasher. “Who wants to start?”

“Ooh, can I!?” Luffy had leapt onto his chair and was swinging from the poor wooden stool, swinging his arm dramatically like a student in class.

“NO!” everyone shot at once at him.

The boy crossed his arms and legs, pouting a bit. Like a child denied a treat.

_I’m pretty sure he wasn’t even paying attention…_ Melody sighed internally a little at his display, feeling embarrassed on behalf of her host and his quests.

“Here,” Sanji pulled out a snack-size tub of ice cream from the freezer and chucked it at the boy. “Don’t trail your sticky fingers all over!”

The boy snapped it out of the air and leapt up, grabbing a spoon from a drawer and leaping over Melody’s plate onto the couch. Immediately turning on the tv to cartoons, the tv not much louder than the music still playing.

It happened so surreally like he was made of rubber or something.

_I think he must be on the spectrum or something. Luckily, he has supportive friends._

She gave Sanji a questioning look, but he and the rest of the group seemed unphased, Zoro even nodding over to her and offering Luffy’s seat as Nami spoke.

She blinked in surprise and took the seat with a polite nod.

“Thanks”

“No prob,” he took a shot of a clear liquid, leaning onto the table intently.

“Right,” Nami was finished sipping her drink. “So, I think, it must have been two years back or so. We were finally all graduated from university and college.”

“All of us already met up and best buddies,” Franky butted in. “Mind you.”

“I think we had finally wrangled some mutual buddies to go out drinking,” Nami said. “Ace and Sabo, Koala, Perona, Cammie, and Jinbei.”

“Don’t forget,” Law spoke up. “Myself, Sachi, Pen, Hawkins and Bonney were there.”

“Stop butting in, Trafalgar,” Nami rolled her eyes. “It’s not like you guys helped.”

“We witnessed,” Law snorted and poured himself some of the alcoholic lemonade Sanji had been busying himself with. “It was some shit to see.”

“A…” Zoro looked around the table. “Man of interest’ had gotten his hands on the management of the bar below. Not Arlong. I was still a rookie and Luffy had just been accepted onto the force.”

“Either way,” Nami butted in again, looking pissed. “The new ‘manager’ had taken a liking to Camie, cause she’s a foreign-looking girl. Mister….J….” She seemed to hesitate on the man's name. “His men were trying to smuggle her out of the building. Of course, we noticed and got Luffy.”

“I called the cops,” Usopp butted in. “They were rookies and needed back up.”

“Yeah,” Nami sighed and sipped her drink. “Of course, former police Captain Bartholomew had noticed but had to ‘let it pass’.”

“Bullshit,” Robin looked cross. “He could have stepped in.”

“Either way,” Nami said evenly. “We got to the streets, halfway down the alley and a full-on fight for Camie happened. Fist flying, gunshots.”

Melody’s heart sunk hearing that. _What if someone got hurt?_

“Thankfully,” Nami continued. “Captain Smoker had pulled up and his superiors too. But because they couldn’t blame the boss, they blamed his men, they couldn’t pin it on him. But it meant they had to do a raid on the store and close it permanently.”

“It became a bit of a mess,” Nami shook her head. “The officers arrested Ace and Sabo because they had taken it upon themselves to kick the ever-loving shit out of everyone in management. Mostly some of the people in charge. They would have been banned from the bar in that case. Had we known it was closing.”

“It was bullshit,” Sanji said. “But Luffy and Law pleaded on the behalf of Ace and Sabo’s character. They’re fucking lucky that Shanks knew them. But when Shakky bought the place to flip and make some extra cash; we went to her.”

“The Shanks!? AND THE Shakky of THE Shakky, that bar down in the Sabaody district?” Melody almost spat out her drink.

Shakky’s was a SUPER expensive bar down in Sabaoby, by the pier near Water Seven. She only gave deals to her friends and rarely served others unless they paid her crazy fee’s first. Everyone called it the ‘Rip Off Bar’.

And the Shanks was a celebrity in town. If he had any illegal dealing no one could pin it on him. But the man owned about half the town in real estate. And he was a regular public figure and philanthropist.

“Oh yeah,” Nami chuckled. “She was good friends with some of our good friends.”

_They completely ignored me questioning about SHANKS!_ She internally huffed.

“She and Camie are friendly,” Zoro explained with a grin. “Camie and her friends live the neighbourhood over and would visit her often.”

“Shakky sold it to me,” Sanji smiled. “For nothing but a promise, no money.”

“What!?” Melody’s jaw hung open.

“She was so relieved that we were doing good by Camie,” he smiled wider. “The lovely woman just asked that it never become a bar and we never let the scum of the Earth touch anyone there again.”

“Then your sister came into town over a weekend,” Nami explained pointing her drink to Sanji as she spoke more to him. “And renovated the place with you so quickly we wouldn’t have known that a few weeks ago we were drinking in that dump before!”

“Your sister helped out,” Melody turned to her boss, earning a nod from the man. “That’s so sweet.”

He smiled proudly back at Melody.

“She’s the greatest,” Nami smiled. “I can’t wait till she’s in town next so we can get together again.”

“Speaking about weekend,” Law had grabbed a bowl of ice cream and was enjoying it. “Zoro, Luffy and I are going to be busy next weekend.” He gave Melody a side-eye. “Coded Dr. CC.”

“Ah,” Robin smiled. “Keep it coded, or Luffy will start shouting it to the rooftops.”

“Best that way,” Law shrugged. “Sorry, Sanji.”

“Eh,” he shrugged. “No worry.” His eyes glossed over as he spun around the table serving sundaes to the ladies. “Less of you three means I can finally serve the ladies high tea with sandwiches.”

Law looked grumpy at Sanji’s remark, but Melody was focused on the desert in front of her. Hers was a strawberry sundae; a cherry on top of the strawberry syrup and coating pink and green ice cream.

She took a spoonful and carefully dug into the green ice cream.

_Holy shit it tastes like green tea! I love green tea. And the little drizzling of strawberry is delicious! It’s not too sweet, it’s like he squeezed fresh strawberries over it!_

She melted into the desert, trying to contain her enjoyment.

“Do you like it?” Sanji asked the ladies, handing Zoro a plain ice cream. Not receiving a complaint from the greeny.

“Its wonderful Sanji,” Nami smiled, looking just as pleased as Melody felt. Robin nodding in approval too.

“What about you Mel?” Sanji asked.

Melody suddenly felt hot. _This is so fucking good, but what if I don’t say it and instead squeak it out like a little girl. Because this; tastes heavenly!_

“It’s good, thanks,” she smiled, trying to hide her mouth as she spoke, pretending that it’s cause it was full.

“Thank you, my dear.~” Sanji swooned. “I brewed the green tea one myself and made the vanilla, the red bean and the strawberry and the syrups.”

Melody felt embarrassed that it was so good.

_My cooking is put to shame from just the ice cream alone!_

“Don’t feel bad,” Zoro mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. “He’s literally been focused on food his whole life.”

Melody gave him a curt nod, taking in what he said. She felt even more embarrassed that Zoro could read her facial expressions enough that he could tell she was ashamed already.

_I just met this guy…_

“Fuck the red bean is really good,” Law mumbled, putting his bowl into the dishwasher.

“Too bad,” Sanji smirked. “I gave Melody the rest.”

“Wanna make a deal for the ice cream?” Law asked Melody over the table as she continued to eat.

“But I’m eating it,” she mumbled into it.

“What you got cooties?” he asked, cleaning his spoon nonchalantly.

“Um no,” she said, hiding her mouth full of ice cream. “It’s mine now.”

“I wouldn’t make any deals with him anyway,” Zoro chuckled, loudly speaking now. “Last time he did it was with Luffy and now they’re on a long-term assignment together.”

Zoro made a raspberry with his tongue out at Law, giving the annoyed-looking officer a thumbs down. Before the greeny took another shot.

“Cut him off,” Law teased, rolling his eyes and putting his cutlery away.

“I wouldn’t make a deal with him if I had a gun to my head,” Nami said, shaking her head. “Law is super sneaky, for a cop.”

“And you’re super slutty for a childminder,” Law shot back, giving her a finger gun, snorting at her remark.

“Ouch, ah, blood,” she mocked getting shot and then swayed her empty glass to Sanji.

The blond leapt up and made to fill the girls’ glass.

Ussop who had been mumbling to Franky the whole time finished his bowl of ice cream. He shot up, and animatedly grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard, put his bowl in the wash and leapt over the couch to slam down next to Luffy.

“Anyway,” Law rolled his eyes. “You’re not a drinker, Mel-ya?”

She blinked at the added sound to her name.

“Uh, no,” she finished her dessert. “I had a nasty breakup with my ex from over drinking. I got drunk and we got into a fight….it carried over until we broke up.”

“Ouch,” he grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” she shrugged. “I’m over it now. I just don’t drink.”

The room seemed to hang with an awkwardness.

“What about everyone else?” she tried to change the subject off of her. “Drinkers?”

“Eh?” everyone kind of shrugged. Accented by Zoro slamming down another shot.

“Nami and Zoro are heavy drinkers,” Sanji explained, following her gaze to the shot glass Zoro was filling with more sake. “They’re not easily drunk. Most of us are just social. A beer with the food and a glass of wine here.”

He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Drinking isn’t a prerequisite to be here,” Law chuckled. “Franky here only has cola’s…..occasionally with rum.”

“Cola’s a damn good cold one to end the day,” Franky shook his head as if they were misunderstanding him.

“I’m obviously partial to my teas,” Robin smiled to Melody. “So don’t worry.”

Robin then leaned in and whispered to her.

“Nami normally gets them to drink so they’ll lose to her in any games,” she explained. “It’s mostly to line her pockets.”

“I heard that, Robin,” Nami scowled playfully. “I would never use cheap tactics so openly.”

“We all know you do it!” the room chorused, even Ussop.

They all chuckled at they’re unintentional overlapping.

“Jinx,” Usopp and Franky shot at each other.

“Jinx you owe me a cola!” Franky said louder.

“Dammit,” Usopp rolled his eyes playfully. Returning to his TV with Luffy.

Sanji finished clearing the table as they outburst and chuckled.

Luffy suddenly jumped up.

“Wait,” he then leapt to Melody, staring her down.

She felt her stomach turn.

“Are you joining us?” he asked.

“I mean….” She shrugged, feeling a little relieved that it was a less serious question. “Joining you guys more often? You mean?”

“Yeah!” he bounced onto the table. “Tell us quickly about you and then we do a song and you're in.”

“Wait what?” she was stunned by his abruptness and him mentioning singing.

“Luffy wants someone who’s good at singing to join so we can karaoke more,” Nami rolled her eyes.

“I found an old karaoke machine, and no one wants to use it with me!!” the boy grumbled.

“Okay then ask away,” she shrugged. “I’m game I guess.”

_I can sing, so this is in the bag as long as it’s not opera._

“Okay cool!”

Luffy jumped onto the table.

“Luffy!” Sanji shouted as the boy cross-legged himself.

“Number one; What is your name?”

She blinked, surprised by the question, the room collectively sighed or facepalmed.

“Melody Christina Milan….”

She was confused about why he asked it.

“Question two; what is your quest?” he announced proudly.

“Quest?” she hesitated, trying to translate it into normal words. “I want to make friends and live well and live happily…”

“What is your favourite colour?” Luffy smiled proudly.

“Green,” she rolled her eyes at the question, earning a scoff from Zoro. “Preferably an evergreen. But deep-sea blue is a close second.”

“What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?” he mumbled over the bigger words.

Melody’s face fell, but she played along. _This idiot….is making a Monty Python reference?_

“African, or European swallow?” she crossed her arms, leaning back.

The group collectively widened their eyes at her.

“Huh?” Luffy scratched his head.

“Damn,” Usopp chuckled leaning on the table beside her, looking impressed. “You’re the first to actually get the reference without me explaining it.”

Melody shook her head and put on a shitty accent.

“Now go away, or I shall taunt you a second time.”

Usopp started chuckling deeply and put on an equally crappy accent.

“I fart in your general direction—”

“Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!” they chorused together laughing hard at each other's stupid voices.

“She passed?” Luffy asked, scratching his head.

“Next question,” Law barked.

“Alright,” Luffy sat his hands on the table. “How would you kill a person intent to kill you in this very room, no cops, life or death, but you have to hide the body?”

She blinked at the abruptness of the question.

“I…” she hummed. “Alright….”

She looked around the room.

“Knife is an easy bet….” She sighed. “I know Sanji would hate it…but I’d grab that or a meat mallet…blunt instrument, less likely to be a bloody spray to clean.”

“And bury the body?” Law asked, tenting his fingers in front of his face like he was mocking a psychiatrist.

“Do I have time to be ‘indisposed’?” she asked for the hypothetical.

“One as a yes, the other as a no…” Law asked, eyeing her.

“Okay; I don’t have time…..then I toss the body out the window and clean the mess…” she the hummed. “And I’d toss it into the sewer drain when I’d cleaned up.”

“Okay,” Law leaned back, asking for Luffy now it seemed. “Now all the time in the world.”

She thought this over, no one was giving her a questioningly look so she continued.

“Easy,” she sighed. “I buy a freezer, freeze the fucker and slice off pieces of it, feeding it to the storm grates or drains around the city; yes even the water. More spread makes it harder to pin it on someone. And if it has been frozen makes it harder to determine the time of death…”

Law chuckled darkly.

“You like true crime huh?” he asked, sipping his drink and taking a seat on the counter.

“I do…occasionally…” she said coyly. “It’s just easier when you listen to it and not actually see the crime photos…it seems less real when you keep people's faces out of it....”

“We need to keep an eye on you?” Zoro asked teasingly, pouring himself a cup of water, to her surprise.

“I’m not violent,” she shakes her head. “But if anything I do is suspicious just don’t hesitate to do what you feel necessary.”

Zoro chuckled loudly and shook his head.

“Not my division,” he snorted into his drink.

Melody quirked her head at the officer, surprised a little at him.

“Don’t worry,” Law snorted. “He makes jokes like that all the time, however, if you do need to kill anyone….involve Luffy at least…”

She blinked in surprise at him.

“Huh?”

“Oh,” Luffy laughed. “I kick people's ass, but I strictly try to keep from firing my guns.”

“Hmmm,” she mused. “Interesting…”

“Yeah,” Law shrugged. “So you pass…for now…”

“Wait was that all the questions?” she blinked in surprise at the group.

“Yep,” people resounded.

“…” she blinked and poured herself some water. “Okay…”

“So you’re going to sing for us?” Luffy jumped up and down, leaping onto the couch in two bounds.

_Definitely a cartoon character this one…_

“Um…” she got up and looked over the machine that Luffy was fussing over. “I don’t even remember how these work.”

The machine was easily 15 years or so old. Pink and faded from sun and age, but

“Easy!” Luffy put in the CD. “You just hit play and read along to the screen…”

“What songs are even on that old piece of junk?” Nami asked, craning her head to see the old clunky machine.

“It doesn’t have a list,” Robin remarked, looking at the blank CD case that the disk came in,

“Then guess I’ll flip through until I find something I think I can do…” Melody sat at the machine as Sanji got up and turned off the radio. Melody felt her heart racing. It’d been over five years since she’d sung in front of anyone, least of all people she just met.

“You don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” She heard Sanji softly speaking to her from the radio.

“Umm…” Melody swallowed and quickly drank her water. “If you guys could close your eyes maybe…it’s still too early in the day to ask for the lights to be turned off.”

“You have stage fright,” Usopp asked. “And you’re still willing to sing in front of us?”

“I..” she swallowed. “It’s been a few years since I’ve had an audience to my singing…that’s all..”

“Then we’ll close our eyes…” Franky shrugged and even turned his seat around, so he was facing away.

Collectively they started moving the chairs or covering their faces with their hands.

She blinked in surprise.

_I…these people are so nice…and I don’t even know them all that well…_

She crouched and plugged in the headphones, listening in for a song she wanted to sing.

She hesitated, clearing her throat.

Listening to the songs, she realized, they were super new.

Her eyes widened when she heard the chord of a familiar song.

“Who made this CD…” she mused aloud.

Someone, she didn’t know who sniggered.

_So someone here is a nerd, no regular person knows this song. I barely know this song._

She played the song out of the speakers. A low register voice like hers could match it no problem. The song's guitar and the piano into a soft ballad.

A few people tensed at the music, she noticed. Law, Usopp and Franky in particular.

_Sooo, some people know this song…_

She closed her eyes and sung.

The song started on a low, warm note. The whole song was reassuring and melancholy. It was a mother chiding her son how to treat the world.

built to an emotional crescendo in the chorus, she sang an ‘Ohh’, evenly, with the vibrato she knew the singer needed to deliver. The chorus had a power to it, so her voice was powerful as she sang each syllable.

She closed her eyes and imagined the video game it was from, her body swaying as she sang to herself more than the room. It loud and reverbing back to her though.

The bridge carried an intense guitar solo to the chorus again. She swayed on the spot, enjoying the music. Her voice stressed the last song of the chorus before dropping the last, tender words of the song.

“Son...” she sung, swaying her hips, her eyes closed. “You better wait to fall, They’ll tell you where to go…but they wont…know.”

She opened her eyes and her face burned bright red.

Quietly her audience must have slowly turned to her, their faces were hard to read. Except for Sanji who looked stunned.

_Oh no…did they watch my little dance solo to the bridge of the song?_

She gripped the microphone for dear might, her face feeling hot, she held it in front of her. Bracing herself for the best…or worst.

The next song started playing. And no one was objecting, so she closed her eyes and started to sing the next one.

_This is from a different game in the same series, what a nerd!_

This was a slow indie rock song, also ballad like the other. It was about being an outcast though. And she drank up every word as she sang it.

She swayed at the melodic “ah’s” in the middle of the song, enjoying her moment, even if she felt mortified internally, her voice quivering a little. But mostly her hand shook. The adrenaline made her more focused on the bridge that she knew well and loved.

_“Running around, trying to fit in, wanting to be loved.”_ She swayed. ” _It doesn’t take much, for someone to shut you down.”_

She continued to sing, her heart hammering in her head. She opened her eyes as it finally rounded to the ending, which just repeated the one phrase with different emphasis on different words.

“ _We are extraordinary people.”_

The room was full of awe-filled expressions. Sanji's eyes were wide in admiration. The ladies, smiling in approval. Law and Zoro had their brows raised in modest approval. Franky and Usopp were smirking almost proudly.

If they had hated her singing before they liked it now.

The next song started to play and she looked across the room, incredulous at what she was hearing. Her jaw dropped, fighting a grin.

“Okay, who the fuck made this CD…”

Franky slowly raised his hand, a wicked grin adorning his features.

“V has come to…” he said simply.

“You motherfucker!” she grinned wickedly, still embarrassed. But she couldn’t hold back. All these songs she knew all the words to, and she loved them. “Someone please sing this with me, it’s better when this one isn’t 100 serious..”

_“We passed upon the stair,”_ she sang as Franky got up and sung loudly back at her, not doing a good job himself. “ _We spoke of was and when._ ”

Usopp chuckled and got up to join them. The rest of the group looked confused save for Law who just shook his head.

By the time the chorus hit she wasn’t embarrassed nearly as much and they were singing exaggeratedly to each other mimicking the original artist as much as possible.

“ _Oh no, not me, I never lost control. You’re face to face, with the man who sold the world!_ ” the two guys then started to jam on air guitars and drums. She chuckled and danced, snapping her fingers.

“ _I laughed and shook his hand_ ,” She continued for them, enjoying the 80’s power ballad. They chuckled and joined her, snapping their fingers and dancing with her.

“This was my song for a whole year,” she continued over the bridge, knowing the ending would play into oblivion. “It was my chopper song.”

“Ah,” Franky smirked. “Mine was rebel yell.”

“Chopper?” Zoro asked.

_Oh right, they have a friend named Chopper._

“It’s Metal Gear…” Franky said simply.

“Oh no…” Nami sighed and downed her drink, realization dawning on the woman.

Sanji and Luffy scowled, not quite following. Zoro rolled his eyes, holding back a smile.

“Metal Gear?” Law asked, sounding a little like the quote.

“Kept you waiting huh?” Franky snorted and pointed at Law, who rose a knowing eyebrow but didn’t speak up.

_So he’s a nerd but is quiet about it?_

“Age hasn’t slowed you down one bit,” Melody remarked, smacking Franky on the arm.

Usopp pointed dramatically to Sanji’s fancy knife on the slip on the wall. “Engravings, give you no tactical advantage whatsoever.” He mocked.

“That’s more of a revolver technique,” Franky spoke up.

“Oh no,” Robin reached over and poured herself a drink as if she realized they had met their match and this might go for a while.

_I guess then they know he and Usopp are nerds then._

“That was some fancy shooting.” Melody shot some finger pistols at the guys earning a collective snort from the two.

“You’re pretty good!” the said in unison.

“Jinx you owe me a cola,” Franky said, not batting an eye. Usopp scowled.

There was a beat of them sharing a look then they pointed to each other dramatically.

“BROTHER!” They laughed in unison, holding their sides, trying not to fall over.

“It’s like one of my Japanese animes…” Usopp chortled to himself.

“Kojima is God!” Franky mocked, holding his sides as he flailed to the floor.

“Snake…” Melody cleared her throat and said seriously to Usopp, setting a hand on his shoulder trying to keep a serious expression. “Try to remember to basics of CQC.”

Usopp bit his lip and snorted.

“LA-li-lu-le-lo.” Franky chuckled with a snicker.

“Careful,” Usopp stood up faking trembling and holding an imaginary gun. “I’m no rookie.”

“You haven’t even taken the safety off, rookie,” Melody remarked smugly.

“The inspection was nothing but a smokescreen,” Franky said, earning a tilt of the head from Melody.

_IS this the dumb quote?_

“I heard explosions then….” Usopp said seriously to them before reaching the perfect line delivery. “They played us like a dammed fiddle!”

Melody and Franky laughed.

“Fox…DIE!” Franky wiped a tear.

“Get it all out,” Nami asked, looking irritated.

“Why are we still here,” Law said, getting everyone's attention. Especially the three dorks.

_Is…is he fucking quoting the goddamn game?_

“Just to suffer…” Law continued.

“I know that meme, it's a good one,” chuckled Luffy, clearly not understanding the irony.

“Nami,” Melody walked over, placing a hand on the table and turning to them dramatically but saying seriously and evenly. “I won’t scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea…I will always be with you. I won’t see you end as ashes. You’re all diamonds…”

Nami blinked in confusion and Law bit his lip as he hid a grin.

“That was very poetic,” Robin said softly. “Where’s it from?”

Melody smiled and said; “Oh,” she shrugged. “Just a guy named Hideo…really good at what he does…”

Usopp snorted.

“Damn,” he sat down on the couch. “So how long have you been a fucking nerd?”

She tilted her head.

“First of all rude. But since I was a little kid,” she shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to be something fantastical…something mythical or extraordinary…It translates really well into liking plenty of different things in different mediums.” She leaned onto her chair. “But I just am…ordinary.”

“What’s so wrong with that?” Zoro asked.

Melody hummed to herself.

“I just like…” she sighed. “Imagining myself stronger, better, prouder, sassier, thi—”

“Then be it..” the green man said simply, interrupting her.

Melody’s mouth fell open in surprise. She almost let slip her biggest insecurity.

“I’m sorry.”

“Be it then,” he shrugged, sipping his drink. “The only one stopping you is you…and you have people here that can help you keep your ass on track…”

Her heart skipped in her chest.

“I..” she blinked and fumbled on her words. “I just…I don’t know how.”

“BE it,” Luffy said simply. “You’re obviously pretty and clearly smart…”

Melody swallowed…feeling embarrassed once more.

_This stranger. These people…_

She wanted to cry, instead, she scoffed, trying to hide the sob that was building in her chest.

“Shut up,” she snorted. “I think you have a low bar, but thank you….”

“Seriously,” Robin said, pulling a deck of Uno cards out, giving a shrug. “I think we’re all pretty accepting here…” she looked you over affectionately, a warm smile dancing over her mouth. “What bothers you..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes...we're big NERDS in this story. Mel, Usopp and Franky are going to be big gamers. You'd say even that this karaoke was a pro-gamer move. Anyway, Mel's going to maybe skirt around her problems in the next chapter. Who knows, the suns setting and Zoro's only though half a bottle of Sake....things might pick up or burn out...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a foreword and some trigger warnings for the reader; 
> 
> This is chapter was originally much longer, but I figured I'd cut it up so I'd keep the uncomfortable confrontation in it out for those who might want to skip it. So this is going to be a micro chapter. The next chapter will start with Melody purposely and awkwardly changing the subject. 
> 
> This brief chapter is going to talk about or touch on: Self-confidence, weight and weight issues, eating disorders and eating problems. 
> 
> TLDR; ED and weight topics will be touched on briefly in this chapter.

Melody’s face burnt up at Robin’s question. 

What bothers you? 

“Eh?” Melody chuckled nervously and waved her hand as if batting the question away. “Oh, I don’t need a psychiatrist thanks…” 

Robin’s eyes were piercing and beautiful, they also quietly said. Stop lying. 

Melody swallowed and looked from person to person. Like it’s that easy? 

Nami gave her a soft smile as if to say Don’t stress it. Franky tilted his cup at her in a toasting way as if to shrug it off. Law gave her a reassuring nod. Sanji gave her a comforting grin. Zoro was too busy downing his drink. 

She swallowed. 

“Um…what do you want to know?” she asked hesitantly. 

“We can share to make you more comfortable. For example; when I look in the mirror…” Robin said softly, resting her arm on the table. “All I see is a demon….a creature they would prefer death.” 

Melody's eyes widened in surprise. 

“D-dead…?” 

“When I was little,” Robin leaned over. “My entire village was slaughtered….I wasn’t supposed to live…” 

Melody immediately felt like crying, swallowing hard hearing the terrible and depressing words from Robin’s lips. 

“When I was a child…” Law said quietly. “I survived White City…” 

Melody swallowed hard, her heart-shattering. 

White City is what everyone posthumously called Flevelance, a mining town in the North. The town was revealed to have a disease, from the White Lead they mined, that everyone assumed was contagious, but was revealed in hindsight by a researcher as a generational disease. 

It was reported that no living soul made it out of Flevelance when its neighbouring towns took it upon themselves to exterminate the residents. 

The room hung quietly. 

“I almost starved to death,” Sanji said softly, his gaze piercing her icily, in a way she never saw. 

Melody swallowed hard. 

Shit, did he see that… 

Melody was continuously guilty of not finishing her food. She squashed her appetite as often as she could. She wasn’t exactly happy with her body…but that couldn’t be it… She knew Sanji preferred not to waste food, but she figured that was over cost not trauma. 

“When I cooked on a ship for a while,” Sanji looked sternly at her. “Myself and the head chief were stranded ashore on a rock for weeks….with no food….he gave..” the man swallowed hard. “He gave me every scrap of food he could find on the island and lied to me about saving food for himself…the man…the man cannibalized his leg to save me food…” 

Melody gasped, feeling a sting in her eyes and throat from guilt. She was finding it hard to swallow. She covered her mouth to hide her shakiness. 

“I’m…” 

“So,” Sanji said softly, raising his gaze to the side. “Maybe you have a good reason for leaving scraps in the garbage for me to feed to the strays outside after work…” 

Her heart sank, and she immediately felt hot all over. Her face burning up in embarrassment. 

I’m taking up too much room…I’ve put the spotlight on me now. What do I say? I-I don’t want to lie to my boss…but I c-can’t admit…I’m horrible… 

She swallowed hard, trying not to tear up. Giving a rough sniff, hoping it didn’t sound like she was crying. 

Don’t you dare cry, Melody! 

“I…I don’t have a good reason…” she swallowed, wetting her lips nervously. “I’ll make smaller lunches—” 

“Why don’t you tell me the truth?” Sanji asked. “I can help…” 

The word hit her like a thud to the chest. Tears started to well in Melody’s eyes as she tried to keep her breathing steady and her voice even. 

“I-I don’t….” 

“Melody,” Nami said softly, motherly even from her tone. “You’re a beautiful woman, you don’t have to---” 

“Beautiful!?” Melody snorted harshly bending over, she was trying to hold back her harsh laugh, hands on her knees. “I don’t think I look ugly, I’m just a big girl.” 

“That’s not—” Nami started, looking surprised. 

“I know I’m overweight,” Melody snapped bitterly. Wiping her eyes before the tears could stain her cheeks. “I don’t need another person to tell me that.” 

“You don’t look—” Franky started to speak. 

“I. Know. How. I. Look.” She bitterly spat, staring blankly at the table, to avoid eye contact, taking a heavy sigh. “This big sweater isn’t just for show, it’s to hide my worst feature….” Her voice shook so she swallowed. “The only good things about me are my face and my legs.” 

“Then work on the rest,” Zoro said. 

Melody was taken aback, then not at all. Of course, the one who looked and sounded the most like a meathead spoke up. 

This fucking Adonis. Of course, ‘Just work harder’, ‘Have you tried this protein shake?’. 

“You ask,” Zoro nodded to her. “And we’ll be there…” 

Melody blinked in surprise. She didn’t expect that. 

“Sorry?” 

“If you don’t like it,” Zoro stated matter-of-factly, giving her a piercing stare. “Then you change it…that simple.” 

“HA!” Melody spat bitterly. “What are you, 230?” 

“240,” Zoro said softly, not looking impressed by the question. 

“I’m Two-Seventy-five…” she said angrily, biting her lip so she kept her tears back. “I wish I was smaller…every fucking day…” 

“But you eat well…” Sanji said, sounding confused. 

“How much do you workout?” Zoro said, crossing his arms, pointedly. “When was the last time you worked out?” 

“….Weeks ago…” she admitted. “It’s been a while.” 

“Quit your gym,” Zoro said evenly, his gaze piercing. “Say the magic words…” 

“Huh?” she was confused and hurt. 

“Ask…” Sanji responded. 

“What for help?” she asked. “I’ve tried working out with others and getting diets with others—" 

“Well you haven’t with us,” Law said calmly. 

She blinked in surprise. 

“So 5’7” and 275…” Zoro leaned back in his chair. “How much can you lift without hurting yourself…?” 

“I can lift 25 pounds in each hand comfortably…I’ve lifted 66 pounds easily but in a deadlift, not overhead,” she said, feeling a little awkward. 

“And run…?” he asked. 

“I don’t run…” she said, feeling embarrassed. 

“Well we work on that first thing in the morning before you come here…” he chuckled. 

“We?” she blinked. 

“Oh, I work out 5 times a day,” Zoro chuckled. “I’ll be your workout buddy.” 

Melody chuckled nervously. 

“Yeah, not likely,” she scratched the back of her neck, as a nervous sweat was clinging her hair to her neck. 

“Trust me,” he said. 

Those words weren’t a command, but they felt so weighted. Her eyes widened in surprise and she nodded. 

“I’ll try…” she said carefully and thickly, swallowing the nervousness and worry in her throat. 

“Good,” Sanji then said. “And I’ll help you with your meals…” 

Melody chuckled nervously. 

“I’m fine I can cook for myself…” 

“From what I see at work…” Sanji rose a brow. “You eat a lot of dairy, bread and meats…” 

Melody nodded, knowing her bad side was eating enough vegetables. 

“Don’t worry,” Sanji smiled reassuringly. “I’ll make you food for tomorrow…” 

She blinked in surprise. 

“Wait,” she shook her head in confusion. “Why are you guys offering to help? You barely know me..” 

“Nonsense!” Luffy shouted from the couch with his cartoons. “You’re part of our crew now!!” 

The lanky boy jumped forward and slung his arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. 

She froze. 

The boy awkwardly held onto her from her seated position, his long arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She didn’t know where to put her hands. She didn’t hug often. 

Eventually, she settled on wrapping one arm around him and giving him a gentle pat on the back. 

He seemed satisfied and pulled back, a childish grin adorning his face. 

“I still don’t understand,” she mumbled awkwardly to the rest of them as the boy bounced to the cabinets for yet more food. 

Where does it go on him? 

“You’re our friend,” Sanji said warmly, a comforting smile and gaze lingering on her. “But I’m also your boss, I want you to be healthy—” 

“Who do you live with?” Nami asked. “Like, who buys the groceries?” 

“I do…” Melody sat back in her seat. “I moved out of my parents about seven years back or so…it’s just me…” 

“Wow,” Nami blinked. “You rent all alone?” 

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “It’s just a shoebox, honestly. A bed, a kitchenette and a bathroom.” 

“Sanji?” Zoro was leaned back in his seat. “Can we use it here for workouts?” 

“Yeah,” Sanji shrugged. “I’m up early so as long as you don’t trash the living room we’re good.” 

“Wait,” Melody shamefully tugged at the bottom of her sweater. “I don’t have any workout gear anymore..” 

“That’s fine,” Zoro shrugged. “Any pants that aren’t jeans that you can move in and whatever shirt you want.” 

She awkwardly tugged at her sweater again and gave him a curt nod. 

“Alright,” she sighed awkwardly and a little defeated. 

“GO FISH!” Luffy hollered at the top of his lungs. 

Melody was so surprised at the boy she didn’t even respond as everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes. 

Usopp got up to placate the boy with some go-fish, Franky joining with a laugh. 

“No one else is joining?” Melody asked quietly to Robin. 

“Not now,” Robin said. “We were still talking.” 

“Ah, right,” Melody flushed. “Was that the only weakness you needed to know?” 

Sanji shrugged. 

“Everyones full of weakness,” he said, sipping his drink. “I have a tiny confession Melody." 

Sanji stood in front of Melody and got down on one knee dramatically. He tentatively took her empty hand, cupping it in both of his hands. 

Oh god, what is my boss DOING! I know he's a flirt with every woman, but I didn't think he'd be this weird! 

"I told Robin I was worried about you and used her to get you here so we could ask you about this," his eyes were pleading, apologetic and embarrassed. "I hope you can forgive us pushing. I just want everyone in my restaurant, worker and customer to be fed and healthy. You don’t need to lose weight—” 

“But I do,” Melody sighed taking her hand from his grasp. “I’m a fat girl.” 

“You’re not—” Nami started, sounding pleading.

“Oh, I am,” Melody rolled her eyes trying her best not to yell. They didn't deserve that. “I’ve been a normally tall girl for my age, but I stopped being active sometime when I was eleven and I never got active again really…” 

“Did you gain quickly?” Robin asked softly, her voice a little distant.

“I must have…” she shrugged to avoid the question feeling her eyes sting thinking about it. “I have plenty of stretch marks. Which for a while I thought were from growing, growth spurts…they didn’t go…and I didn’t change how I ate….” 

“Chips and sodas through high school?” Nami asked tentatively, stirring her drink awkwardly. 

“I mean, yes,” Melody shrugged. “Two beri’s for a big bag of chips and 2 litres of a soda.” 

“That’s cheap,” Zoro said. “But terrible for your body.” 

“Well, I ate breakfast at home,” she sighed. “And dinner at night when I got home…but nothing healthy at school or in class…and I barely did anything more than a walk each day…” 

“It’s a mistake everyone makes…” Sanji said a forgiving smile gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you like this. I'm trying a kind of crack story.


End file.
